Vampire Rising
by CDCN
Summary: This is my first attempt at writing. After four years of being presumed dead, Eric is found in Shreveport. Will Sookie accept him as he is? AU. All characters belong to Charlaine Harris.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Please fill free to review! This is my first attempt, so constructive reviews are welcomed. Here goes...

Vampire Rising

Prologue

"Where are you, Eric?" Sookie questioned as she placed Hunter down for his nap. "I know you did not forget what day it is." She had been waiting on her husband for their weekly visit over Gran's House. It had become quite the routine ever since they were wed over two years ago. Thursdays had become a day of respite for Sookie and Eric, as it gave them an evening off and also gave Gran time to babysit ad fuss over their 10-month-old baby boy named Hunter.

"Love, I got held up in a last minute meeting, but I am on my way." Eric did not want to worry her with the reason for this meeting because he knew exactly what day it was, for he had been counting down the days that he could have her all to himself. He loved being a father. He loved Hunter more than life itself, but he simply just missed his wife. He missed the time they shared before having to worry about potty training, doctor's appointments, and things of that nature. He missed the freedom of being able to walk around naked in their own Garden of Eden, and tonight, he wanted to remind his Woman just how sinful they could be. She had already a taste of what was to come that morning, and he was all for making good on his promises.

As he drove into the long driveway, he became more and more uneasy about telling Sookie the reason for him being late, telling her that he had to fly to New Orleans first thing in the morning was not going to be an easy task. He walked towards the door, and when he saw his beloved run out to meet him, he decided that this pertinent information was going to have to wait a few more hours, for he just wanted to be with her without the risk of ruining their night regarding their imminent separation. This was their time. Little did he know that this separation was not only imminent but also permanent.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"Hunter, what is in your mouth? Hunter! Come here!" Sookie yelled while running after her 3 1/2-year-old son, leaving a very amused Amelia at the kitchen table. Amelia is Sookie's closest friend and has played a major role, along with Gran, in Sookie's recovery over the loss of Eric. His case was still unsolved and had grown cold. "Hunter, come back here! I am not playing Hunter, take it out right this minute and give it here!" By this time, Sookie was panting. The seriousness in her tone changed and soon stopped Hunter in his tracks. He slowly turned and walked over to his mother, popped the small item out of mouth and quietly placed it the palm of his mother's hand. Just as she was going to correct Hunter on his behavior, a small gasp slipped from her lips instead. Tears began to fall freely as she screamed, "Where did you get this Hunter? Answer me!" Hunter was so shocked and frightened that he couldn't speak, as his mother had never used that tone before. It was filled with darkness and pain, her voice being almost unrecognizable. It was enough for Amelia to jump up and grab Hunter, taking him to his room to console. Sookie was sobbing at this point and lazily slumped down in the chair beside her. Hunter knew his mother suffered from what only he could describe as sadness. He just didn't understand what caused it. He would sometimes wake up hearing her cry in the middle of the night and would, with the help of strategically placed night lights, go to her room and lie with her in the bed. He one time asked if she had a boo-boo and if she needed a band-aid. Sookie just laughed and they stayed up talking most of the night about how his friend at school said his mom knew how to make real Crabby patties and how his didn't. He was already very charming. Sookie knew he was going to be a heartbreaker. He reminded her of Eric more and more each day.

Sookie was still in a daze. She once again braved another glance at the small item lying in her hand. As she sat there, tears continued to stream done her face; she silently whispered, "I remember, Eric. I remember."

TBC

A/N: Thank you all so much for your support and reviews! I apologize for the shortness of this chapter; I am experiencing computer problems and had to post this right away. I promise it will be longer next time.

CN


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

After consoling Hunter, Amelia stood in the door while watching Sookie at the kitchen table. Sookie had calmed down a bit, but she knew her friend was still deeply saddened by what just happened. "Sookie, I know you are hurting. Do you want me to leave, or are you okay with talking right now?" Sookie had been in such a paralyzed state that it didn't even register that Amelia was back in the room. Amelia then tentatively sat by Sookie and placed her hand on top of hers, causing Sookie to flinch. "Sookie, what happened?" After what seemed like an eternity, Amelia decided to give Sookie some time alone and proceeded to leave. "Hunter okay?" Amelia barely heard Sookie speak but told her that she believed he will be okay. "Honey, we don't have to talk right now. I understand you may need some time. I will just be in other room with Hunter until you are ready, okay." Sookie looked at her friend and with a slight tilt of her head asked if Amelia would sit back down. "Amelia, he is gone. I finally came to that realization, but then when I saw this, I..." Sookie couldn't go on. She slowly opened her hand to reveal to Amelia what caused the scene earlier. It was a small star-shaped cuff link that Eric had given her on their first year anniversary as a couple. "I remember that he had dressed up for the special occasion. You remember how he hated getting dressed up?" They both smiled at the memory. Amelia laughed and said fondly, "Yeah, I remember. You even had to try to convince him to wear a tuxedo at your wedding." Sookie had to laugh, remembering she had to threaten him in order for him to wear the tuxedo; no tuxedo, no sex! It didn't take long before he succumbed to the dress code. Sookie gazed out the window, as she recalled the memory of her husband. "He told me to remember that day, for it was the day he proposed." Amelia shook her head in agreement, but then quickly her expression changed to what one would term as a confused look. "Wait a minute Sook, I was there when he proposed, me and everyone else. It was at the Christmas dinner, wasn't it? I mean, you guys were together for more than a year before you got engaged." Sookie just sat there with her husband's trademark smirk plastered on her face, thinking 'wait for it, wait for it, wait for it.' "Oh my God, Sook, you never told me he proposed to you earlier before. Spill it!" Sookie's mood actually brightened a bit at her friend's reaction. "Well, he really proposed to me while we made love that night. It was such a shock that at first, I thought he just blurted it out incoherently in the midst of passion, but afterwards, he asked why I hadn't responded. I was so stunned and happy, Amelia. He did not have a ring yet, of course, so he took out his cuff links and handed me one. Eric and I made so many promises, so many. We swore to remember each one; we were bound by them. We made love all night that night, and whenever we would have an argument, we would go get our cuff link and try to work it out, although stubbornly sometimes I wanted nothing more than to throw it out the window." Sookie stopped; tears began to fall once again. She tried to hold them back but to no avail. She described to Amelia the night before Eric was to leave for New Orleans. It had been a wonderful night before he told her. Hunter was at Gran's, and their night was going so well. When he told her what was to come the next day, she just couldn't understand why he waited so long to tell her that he was leaving. She had gotten so angry with him until both were screaming at each other. While in the midst of their screaming match, Eric just got up and left Sookie in the room alone fuming. He returned back with each of their cuff links, trying to diffuse the situation. This only seemed to make her more furious, so she threw it. "I still really cannot explain why I got so mad. I have not forgiven myself for the way I acted and I regret not letting him know how special he was…is…to me. This is my first time seeing this since that time." Amelia was speechless. All she could do was simply hold her friend while they both cried. Sookie finally, albeit abruptly, broke the silence. "I need to check on Hunter."

When Sookie returned, she happened to look down at Amelia and noticed something that she did not notice before. "Amelia, what the hell is that on your neck?"

TBC

A/N: Once again, thank you for your messages and reviews. I am so thrilled that people are actually reading my story. You just don't know how much it has motivated me to keep trying!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Almost a week had gone by since the incident with Hunter and the missing cuff link, which Sookie now had hidden with her most precious belongings. Things had been going fairly well since the "episode." Sookie of course had to make things right between her and her son, but things quickly got back on track with the two. Today was Thursday, now known as "Grandays." Sookie still looks forward to Thursdays, even though it is a constant reminder of her life before, but it still gave her time to get much needed rest. For Hunter, it was his favorite time of the week. He could eat all of his favorites at anytime of the day. Oh, Gran made sure he ate his vegetables, but she would not deny him his chocolate treats along with those vegetables—what, you never had broccoli and a snickers bar together?—Sookie and Gran were still thick as thieves and as soon as she opened the door, they embraced as though they had not just seen each other last week.

"Sookie, my dear, it is so good to see you and whom may I ask is this young handsome man who accompanies you today?"

Playfully, Hunter replied, "It's me Gran, its Hunter."

"So it is? Come in you two. Hunter, would like to go play with your toys while I talk with your mother for a minute?"

'_Oh Oh_,' Sookie thought. This was not like Gran to suggest this. Usually, she and Hunter would indulge one another with their playful banter and then Gran and Sookie would get caught up on their weekly gossip. Something was wrong.

"Okay, Gran, I will be back!" Hunter ran into Sookie's old room where he kept all of his toys. Gran knew he would be up there a while. He could be in there for hours if she let him.

"Sookie, would you come into the kitchen with me. I would like to speak to you privately about something?"

Sookie just smiled and, nervously, nodded her head yes. What she really wanted to do was get the hell out of there because here lately, Sookie seemed to have her best emotional breakdowns in either her kitchen, someone else's kitchen, near a kitchen; she did not like what was coming. As they sat down, Gran offered her a fresh cup of coffee. Sookie accepted but with some apprehension seeing that she thought she was going to pass out. Gran sat down and took a sip of her coffee. With a smile she finally said, "I spoke to Amelia."

'_Oh Lord_," Sookie thought.

"I guess you know what she told me."

Sookie nodded and opened her mouth to explain, but Gran held up her hand as to say 'let me finish.'

"Now, I know how you must be feeling, sweetheart, and I know it brought up a lot of feelings to find it the way you did, but Sookie its time you go on with your life. It has been almost four years and still you have not moved on. Hunter needs a father. I know he cannot have his father, but he needs a male figure in his life."

Sookie interrupted, already feeling the anger building. "He has Jason."

To that, Gran just smiled and took another sip. "Yes, he has Jason. Oh, Sookie, I love Jason just as much as I love you and he loves that boy as if he was his own, but he is no role model. Its time, Sookie. Go out with Amelia tonight. Go have yourself your fun. Hunter and I will be okay. I will even keep him tomorrow night if you like."

Sookie, while secretly wanted an extra day this week to sort through some things in her head, was just too upset to accept Gran's offer. She wasn't really furious with Gran, although she was a bit blindsided by this entire conversation, but she was certainly angry with Amelia. How could she tell Gran what happened, she was her closest friend, she wondered what other secrets were conveyed to Gran or whoever else would listen. Even though she was extremely livid with Amelia and with the fact that Gran was basically telling her to go out, find some (anyone) and marry quickly so Hunter wouldn't be raised by an oversexed, overindulgent, egotistical uncle, she rein in as much of her frustration before she responded to Gran. "Gran, I understand your concern for Hunter and me, truly I do, but really I am not in that bad of shape. I just had a slight incident that I was not prepared for that's all, and Hunter is fine. We are fine. Please don't worry. I'm just not ready to date right now. I have enough on my plate with Hunter as is and I am okay with that. I am content with being a single parent. This way, Hunter gets my full attention, and as you know, he is a wonderful kid. I wish Amelia hadn't told you that stuff, though. I mean why did she tell you that anyway. Really, she should talk."

Sookie paused. She considered stopping, but hell two can play at that game. "While she was telling you all of my business, did she tell you that she is dating a vampire?"

While Sookie was talking, Gran just listened quietly. She knew this was not going to be an easy conversation to have with her Sookie, but when Amelia called her and told her what had took place, she thought it was best to go ahead and speak her mind. What she wasn't prepared for was Sookie's statement about Amelia dating a vampire.

"A vampire? Amelia? Sookie, how fascinating!"

"What! Gran, you think that is fascinating. What is going on here, I mean am I in the twilight zone. First Amelia goes and tells you what happened without even warning me and then you tell me that I need to find someone to be my baby's daddy. Then, to make matters worse, you tell me to get over the love of my life. I know he is gone, Gran, but he was the only man who ever cared for me and loved me. And on top of all that now, you are saying that it is fascinating being with a vampire!"

Gran was stunned to say the least. Sookie had never spoken to her in that manner before and she decided that Sookie will not speak to her in that manner again. Again, she knew this wasn't going to be the easiest discussion to have with her Sookie, but that still did not mean that Sookie can talk to her anyway she felt. Gran quickly scolded Sookie about her conduct and made clear that it was not to be tolerated in her house. Sookie apologized to Gran. She knew she was out of line, but she was just so damn angry. Once again, trying to diffuse the situation, Sookie abruptly excused herself to check on Hunter, finding him sleep in her old room. As she watched Hunter sleeping, she began to think about what Gran said. She felt awful of how she reacted. She really was having a bad week. She had to get some control over her reactions and emotions quick before she eventually snaps at everyone she loves and holds dear. As she walked back into the kitchen, she poured herself another cup of coffee since the one she had had gotten cold.

Gran smiled at Sookie and said as matter-of-factly, "You know, Amelia is not the only one who is seeing a vampire."

"_Oh hell_!"

TBC

A/N: Wow! That was the longest chapter I have ever written. I am sorry that it is taking so long to update. I am still having some computer issues and it is a nightmare to get this uploaded to a working computer. Hopefully, mine will be fixed soon and I can update more frequently and review! I want to write so many reviews! I read and respond to messages through my phone but cannot review the multitude of stories that I am in actual love with, yes true love! Because of the wonderful reviews I have received, I now understand the importance of a receiving one. It is truly a wonderful feeling to get it, and I appreciate every single one I have received. Thank you all so much for your messages and reviews for this story.

CN


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Gran had really dumped a lot of information on Sookie in one evening. She decided to take her up on her offer to keep Hunter for another night and spend that time reflecting on everything, her feelings for Eric and all of these new revelations: Gran. Amelia. Vampires. She had never met a vampire—not that she knew of—since they had come out of hiding two years prior, and now, her own Gran along with her best friend is seeing one. Well, Gran is not seeing a vampire in a relationship, but she is befriending one. According to Gran, his name is Bill Compton and he stays in the old Compton house across the cemetery. He has been helping Gran with odd jobs around the house. He has been also keeping her company, talking about the war and about what he remembers about her and Sookie's ancestors. She was literally beaming with excitement as she spoke about the history gathered from Bill. Sookie was speechless. She did not know what to think or how to react. How is that she had never even met one, and Gran had welcomed one in her home. Sookie admitted that she was somewhat curious about them, however, never wanted to go as far as to seek one out or allow one in her home.

As she pulled up to her home, she noticed a car parked in her driveway. She noticed Amelia's car. She became quickly annoyed again. Sookie barely got the car in park before jumping out and running in the house to have it out with Amelia.

"How could you tell Gran, Em!"

"Sook, I'm sorry. I was just worried that's all. I thought maybe she could say what I couldn't."

"And what to do you want to say, Amelia? You think I should just forget about Eric and get along with my life, right. You think I should just let him go, everything, our past, everything!"

"Sook, don't cry. I'm sorry."

Sookie sat down and stared at her hands for what seemed to be eternity, and she felt…defeated. "I can't cry anymore, Em. All of these years, I have felt nothing but regret and loss and I am tired. I thought I was doing better. I thought I was doing okay, but this past week has proven otherwise. I'm not even really mad at you. I'm just tired. I still wish you hadn't told Gran though, but you did, and I guess I understand why, and I know you didn't do it maliciously."

Amelia sunk into the seat next to Sookie. She felt guilty but relieved that her friend wasn't as furious as before. "Sookie, I want you to do something for me, and before you say no, I want you to think about it first. I want you to go out with me tomorrow night."

"No."

"Hear me out, Sook. I know you don't think you are ready, but I beg to differ. Plus, I want you to meet my friend, Victor.

"I've been meaning to ask you, what kind of name is that for a vampire anyway? I don't know Amelia. I thought you said that he isn't from around here."

"He isn't, but he has a meeting with the vampires in Shreveport tonight and tomorrow, and I told him that we could meet him there tomorrow."

"We…? Where?"

With a smile, Amelia said, "a bar in Shreveport called Fangtasia."

"Fangtasia?"

Amelia couldn't help but snicker at that one. "Yeah, I know right. He explained to me about being a pun or some crap. Never mind that, will you go with me? Pleeeeease, Sook, for me. We won't stay long, I promise, unless you want."

Sookie never could say no too many times when it came to Amelia, but she still didn't want to go. "Em, you know how I feel about vampires. Honestly, the thought of them scare me to death. I am trying to get adjusted to you seeing one. And Gran I might add, bu-"

"Gran is seeing a vampire? Oh my! Gran still got it huh?"

"Not in a relationship I'm told, but she is good friends with one. Bill Compton. Heard of him?"

"No, but I can ask Victor if he knows him. Will you go? I mean, I understand you are scared but really all of them are not like that, I don't think so anyway. Victor is so sweet to me, Sook, and I'm sure Gran will not be getting to know one if he was all menacing and shit. Look, I'm not asking you to start dating tomorrow. I just want you to get out of this house. I love you, Sook, and I want to see you smile again like you use to. I know that's going to take a while, but at least try to get back out there and enjoy yourself, and what better way to try something new and exciting then hanging with vampires, or a certain vampire?"

After much coercion and shameless pleading, Sookie agreed. She could not believe she complied with Amelia to go to a vampire bar nonetheless. She even agreed to let Amelia pick out the outfit. _This is going to be bad_, she thought. Not to mention, she was scared shitless.

******************

That night, Sookie dreamt. She rarely dreams, but tonight was unlike any dream she had ever had. She had dreamed of Eric before, but tonight was different. Eric was home. It was surreal and desolate. As they lay in their bed, they talked for hours about their past, their son and their love. They spoke of secrets. Sookie tried to understand what it all meant, but he kept relaying to her that in time she will understand. She wanted to kiss him, but she wasn't allowed. She had waited four years to kiss him, to touch him. It was as though there was something shielding him from her. She remembered there was sadness in his eyes, a sadness she recognized immediately, for it was the same look in her own eyes.

When she awoke, she was in a cold sweat and could not stop shaking. She was unnerved to say the least. She had so many mixed emotions. She felt elated that she dreamt of Eric, however, felt frightened that it seemed so real. She only recalled one coherent memory and even that was questionable. She remembered him telling her that he loved her more now than ever before but loving her made him weak and that she had to let him go.

"Why did that seem so real?" she said aloud. "He wants me to let him go. I have to let him go."

Sookie did not go back to sleep that night, and as soon as the sun rose, she phoned Amelia and asked, "Does Victor have a friend?"

A/N: Thank you so much for your patience. This one was especially hard for me to write, not to mention not having a computer to update with, but now my computer is finally fixed. YES! I should be able to update more often…we'll see *fingers crossed*! I appreciate all of the support for this story and all of the encouraging reviews and PMs. A special thank you goes to murgatroid-98. Thank you for pointing those things out to me. I hope it is easier for everyone to read! If not, I will continue to try and get better and keep striving to see this story through.

CD


End file.
